fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Animated Series Episode 3 consists of: The Anti-Heroes (Episode 3a) and Yoshi's Island (Episode 3b). TV Description: Mario and Luigi face off agains their their rivals, Wario and WaLuigi. Later, the brothers meet up with Yoshi, who is in a competition against Boshi. The Anti-Heroes Intro Slide Cast *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Police Toad *Wario *WaLuigi *Bob-omb Plot Mario, Luigi, and Peach are sitting around a table at Peach's Castle, talking. "Hey Luigi, how do you-a think our cousins are-a doing?" Mario asks. "Cousins? Who are they?" Peach questions. "Mama mia! You've never-a heard of Wario and-a Waluigi? They are our troublesome cousins..." Luigi complains. "Well, there are many crimes that take place in the Mushroom Kingdom... But I may have heard their names befor-" Peach is cut off by a huge explosion heard in the distance. "Mama mia! What was-a that!?" Luigi shouts. Police sirens sound, and the threesome run outside. There, they look to their left, and notice two men: one stocky, wearing a yellow shirt and purple overalls, the other lanky with purple shirt and black overalls. "Leapin' lasagna! That's-a them!" Mario shouts. "Haha! If it isn't my cousin, Mario... How about you... uh... hold this!?" Wario shouts, throwing a bag of coins into Mario's hands, then runs away with Waluigi. "Wait, wuh-" Mario started. "Aha! We finally caught you crooks!" A Police Toad ran up, and cuffed Mario and Luigi. "They didn't do anything, officer! It was their creepy cousins..." Peach pleads. "I'm sorry, Princess, but he has the bag of money, and here is a photograph of the culprits... There's a short, stocky one, and a tall, lanky one. These two fit the bill. They will be taken to court in the next few days." The Police Toad took the brothers away, without letting Peach say another word. '---Scene Changes To: Princess Peach and Toad running on a road---' "We have to find those two guys! If we catch them, we can rescue Mario and Luigi!" Peach shouts. The screen shifts backwards, to Toad. "Yea, but how will we find them!?" Toad asks. "Aha! There they are! Wario is fat and slow, so I knew we'd catch them. Now, let's use the element of surprise..." '---Scene Changes To: A small road-side cave---' "Here they come!" Peach whispers to Toad, "Just a little further... NOW!" Toad pulls a string, causing an avalanch of boulders. However, Wario and Waluigi act quickly, pulling out Bob-ombs, and throwing them upward. They latch onto the boulders, then explode, causing a shower of sand. Princess Peach and Toad look disappointed, and they run to another cave up ahead. "Aha! A Fire Flower; this can help us!" Peach exclaims, touching the flower. After flashing, her dress turns white, her sleeves remain pink, and her crown turns red. She holds up her hand, and a fireball forms. "This will teach those dunces to mess with Mario and Luigi..." '---Scene Changes To: Further up the road---' "Ehehehe! We're almost out of here!" Waluigi exclaims. Peach jumps out in front of them, and the duo just laughs. "Wahaha! Princess, what are you going to do to us? Give us a speech? Wahaha wah!" Waluigi laughed. "No... Not even close!" Peach shouts, shooting fireballs at them. A blurred-background chase scene occurs, with the two of them jumping and shouting "Ah!" as Peach shoots fire balls at them. '---Scene Changes To: Police Station---' Walking out of his cell, Mario says, "Why-a thank you, Princess!" The four of them laugh, and the screen fades to black. Credits Scene Wario banging a mug against the jail bars, and Waluigi playing the harmonica. Songs *Beginning- Peach's Castle Remix (Super Mario 64) *Wario and Waluigi appear- Wario's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged Football) *Peach chasing Wario and Waluigi as Fire Peach- Waluigi's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged Football) *Mario and Luigi released- You got a Star! (Super Mario 64) *Credits: Waluigi's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged Football) Yoshi's Island Intro Slide Cast *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Yoshi *Boshi Plot Credits Scene Yoshi is running through a field, using his tongue to eat various fruits. Songs * Category:Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom